In recent years, constraints in a power system in view of environments, such as an environmental-load-substance emission limit represented by a CO2 emission quantity, and an imposition in accordance with an emission quantity, are becoming further important considerations in accordance with a cost increase of fuels and an interest in an environment. Hence, a scheme like a peak-shift that generates power in a time slot at which the CO2 emission quantity is little to store the generated energy in batteries is getting a high degree of expectation. Therefore, technical development is advancing from the stand point of effective operation of batteries disposed in a power system as much as possible.
For example, a technology is proposed which models a power plant and a battery, calculates an evaluation score of an operation schedule using such models in an evaluation function, and looks up an operation schedule that optimizes the evaluation score (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
In addition, an environment contribution that enables a reduction of CO2 by accumulating midnight power, and utilizing such power in a daytime to equalize a load, and environmental contribution that contributes to a load equalization in a large-scale power generation facility by performing a self-consumption on power generated by a small-scale power generation facility are evaluated, and such evaluations are distributed to promote an installation of battery facilities and battery facilities provided with power generation facilities (see, for example, Patent Document 2).